James
"James liked being alone. No one to insult him, or question his unique disregard for Newtonian laws..." James is the 6th member to join Thomas' group and the first to meet Thomas after him being "eaten" by the Pixel Cloud. James is identical to Thomas in height but is green instead of red and has an inverted field of gravity. In other words he walks on ceilings and jumps towards the floor. He becomes one of the original architects though he and Sarah are less revered as they were latecomers and not part of the original group. Invert and After After being "eaten" by the pixel cloud long before the events of the game and subsequently escaping by unknown means, James met Thomas and decided to help him in the hopes of becoming friends, subsequently helping him through several chambers. Eventually they bumped into another AI named Sarah who told them of the fountain of all wisdom which she hoped to use to know what their world was and how to escape it. They agreed to help her travel to the fountain if she agreed to help them find their friends. James continued to travel with them but was temporarily separated from Thomas and Sarah. He later met up with him and the rest of the group after Thomas had discussed his plan to enter the creation matrix and change the world to better aid the other AIs trapped in the system. James realized that he still felt weird, but the weirdness of Thomas, Chris, Sarah, himself and all the others would allow all the "normal people" to escape. Thus James became one of the original architects and aided several other AIs to escape the system by allowing them to temporarily use his ability of inverted gravity. The historian Abraham 'Lure' Harrison believed that while the original five were given the most credit for the emergence, James and Sarah had just as much an important part to play as they were the ones to rescue Thomas and set him on the path to his destiny. Personality At first James is very insecure about being inverted and his "weird" color (green) as he was bullied by other AIs he had met before the events of the game. He often refers to himself as always being the "weird" person of the group. When he does first meet another AI, he tends to be optimistic on the possibility of making a friend, though he (according to Thomas), has a nervous laugh. Even if he wishes to make some friends, James is visibly uncomfortable around other people at first. After navigating several areas with Thomas, he starts realizing that he has his own abilities and that being inverted is not all bad. He discovers that he has a true friend in Thomas and after that James presumably becomes more comfortable around other people. He still considers himself weird though, even after coming to terms with the fact. Abilities James' gravity is reversed, meaning that he walks on the ceiling but he still controls the same way as all other characters. As a passive ability, any character that is standing on top of James will be suspended in the air. This ability is used in a few levels where Thomas or Sarah need to get to a area that is too far for them to reach on their own. Trivia *James' height and size are the same as Thomas. *James and Thomas appear to be opposites. Thomas is said to be a great faller, while James is a great floater. Thomas hates being alone, while James enjoys solitude. Finally, James is green and Thomas is red, similar to a color wheel, in which red is the opposite of green. Gallery steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_219325045_preview-4.png|James detailed as an AI Thomas was alone title 1.jpg|James on the HUD (Between pink and purple) James tho,as.png|James "falling up" Category:Characters Category:Architects Category:Thin Characters